Verraten
by xLoveMitchiex
Summary: It s a story I wrote for my german class, I m not using any names in it but the characters are based on Merlin&Arthur. I m uploading this for my sweetie Cynthia who wanted to read it, hope you like it hun! *much love*


_Errinerungen_

Ich musste nicht die Augen öffnen um zu merken, dass etwas fehlte.

Es war auch nicht die Tatsache, dass ich wusste, dass etwas fehlte.

Ich spürte es einfach jeden Tag wieder. Es war Sommer in England. Doch mein Bett war kalt. Als müsste es mich jeden Tag daran erinnern, dass etwas, dass jemand fehlte.

Fast schon mechanisch streckte ich meine Hand nach rechts aus und tastete nach etwas, das nicht da war.

Ich zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als meine Finger die kalten Laken berührten, zog meine Hand zurück und öffnete die Augen.

Das Zimmer war noch fast komplett im Dunkeln versunken, nur ein schwacher Lichtschimmer fiel durch das Fenster auf den Boden.

Es musste früh am Morgen sein, doch dieser Morgen war kein gewöhnlicher Morgen. Es war ebenfalls alles andere als ein gewöhnlicher Tag. Fast musste ich lachen. Wie seltsam war es doch, dass dies vor drei Jahren noch alles gewesen war, was ich jemals gewollt hatte.

Und nun?

Meine Füße berührten den Steinboden, als ich mich aufrichtete und aus dem Bett stieg.

Ich ignorierte die Kälte, mit der ich erneut konfrontiert wurde, und schritt zum Fenster.

Mein Blick glitt über die Stadt und die grünen Hügel, die sich dahinter erstreckten. Die eng aneinander gereihten Steinhäuser standen friedlich da und die kleinen Gassen waren menschenleer. Auch auf dem Marktplatz war keinerlei Bewegung zu erkennen.

Die Sonne zeigte sich am Horizont als ein schmaler Streifen und tauchte alles in ein schimmerndes Licht.

Es schien fast, als wäre außer mir bei Hof noch niemand wach. Alles kam mir so friedlich vor, so still.  
Doch für mich war es eine trügerische Stille. Fast als wollte sie mich jeden Moment auslachen für das, was geschehen war. Als wollte sie mit dem Finger auf mich zeigen und sagen, dass es meine Schuld war. Und ich würde nichts erwidern können.

Ich öffnete das Fenster und kühle Luft schlug mir entgegen. Noch war es nicht so heiß, wie es den Tag über werden würde, es war angenehm.

Noch einmal ließ ich meinen Blick über die Hügel schweifen und schloss die Augen, als mir eine leichte Brise ins Gesicht wehte.

War es lächerlich zu hoffen, dass ich meine Augen öffnen konnte und ihn sehen würde?

So wie damals vor drei Jahren als er hier auftauchte, um seinen Onkel, den Hofarzt, zu besuchen und aus mir heute irgendwie verschwommenen Gründen mein persönlicher Diener wurde.

Ich versuchte die Erinnerung zurück zu bekommen, um nichts in der Welt wollte ich ihn vergessen, nichts vergessen was mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Alles konnte ich vergessen, doch nur nicht ihn. Egal wie weh es tat diese Bilder vor meinen Augen zu sehen, so waren sie doch das Einzige, was mir noch blieb, und das Einzige, was mich daran erinnerte, dass es meine Schuld war.

Ich öffnete die Augen und wie erwartet hatte sich nichts verändert. Immer noch lagen die schimmernde Stadt und die Hügel vor mir.

Dies alles würde schon sehr bald mir gehören. Mein Vater war krank, sehr krank.

Und das Volk hatte darüber Kenntnis. Sie erwarteten einen neuen König, mich.

Das war es, was ich immer gewollt hatte. Ich hatte König sein wollen, und doch hatte mein Vater mir immer gesagt, ich sei noch nicht bereit.

Ich musste lachen. Ja, ich war es in der Tat noch nicht gewesen. Damals war ich mit meinen 20 Jahren noch nicht sehr erwachsen gewesen.

Ich war eingebildet, überheblich und ziemlich von mir selbst überzeugt gewesen.

Und dann kam er, und benahm sich so gar nicht wie es sich für einen Diener gehörte.

Er widersprach mir, tat nicht das, was ich ihm auftrug, und war manchmal so ungeschickt, dass ich ihn am liebsten hinaus geworfen hätte, und doch merkte ich nach einiger Zeit, dass ich ihn brauchte.

Sein Widerspruch zeigte mir, dass ich nicht so toll war, wie ich dachte.

Sein Ungehorsam rettete mir ein ums andere Mal das Leben und seine Ungeschicklichkeit brachte mich zum Lachen.

„_Du bist so ein Dummkopf."_

„_Bitte?"_

„_Du bist ein Dummkopf."_

„_So kannst du nicht mit mir sprechen, ich bin der zukünftige König dieses Landes! Ich könnte dich hinrichten lassen!"_

„_Aber du würdest es nicht tun."_

„_Nenn mir einen Grund dafür!"_

„_Weil du weißt, dass du ein Dummkopf bist. Oh, und weil du mich brauchst."_

„_Ach sei doch still!"_

Selbst wenn seine Stimme nur in meinem Kopf erklang, brachte sie mich noch immer zum Lächeln. Ihr warmer Klang erinnerte mich sofort an all die Momente, in denen er mich zum Lachen und auch zum Weinen gebracht hatte.

Ohne ihn wäre ich heute nicht der, der ich bin.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wie ironisch das doch alles war. Für ihn hatte ich mein Leben riskiert, sehr zum Missfallen meines Vaters. Der Prinz von England hatte sein Leben nicht für seinen Diener zu riskieren, das hatte er immer wieder gesagt.

Und doch hatte ich es getan, denn allein der Gedanke, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte, hatte mich fast umgebracht.

Ich hatte mich gegen meinen Vater gestellt, und dies nicht nur einmal.

Ich hatte seinen Zorn in Kauf genommen, um meinen Diener zu beschützen, meinen Diener der zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst mein Freund geworden war.

Plötzlich erklangen dumpfe Schritte auf dem Korridor.

„Herein!" rief ich schon, bevor es überhaupt an der Tür geklopft hatte.

Ich drehte mich nicht um, sondern hielt meinen Blick weiter aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

Ich wusste längst, wer dort in der Tür stand.

„Arwyn." Sie war die Magd meiner Schwester und die einzige, die um mein Geheimnis, das nun eigentlich nicht mehr existierte, wusste.

Sie wusste, dass dies nicht mehr das war, was ich wollte und sie wusste auch, dass es zu spät war.

„Eure Majestät."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab ich dir nicht schon tausendmal gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so nennen?" nun drehte ich mich doch zu ihr herum. Sie trug ihr Arbeitsgewand und hatte die braunen Haare im Nacken zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden.

„Verzeihung, eine alte Gewohnheit." Sie lächelte zaghaft.

„Wieso bist du schon wach?" Eigentlich wusste ich die Antwort auf diese Frage und bekam wohl deshalb von ihr auch keine.

„Und du?" Auch Arwyn kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage.

„Eigentlich bin ich hier um dir etwas zu geben."

Erst jetzt sah ich das Kuvert, das sie mit ihren Händen fest umklammerte.

„Was ist das?" was für eine sinnlose Frage.

„Er ist von…ihm." Plötzlich begann sich mein Herzschlag zu beschleunigen und meine Augen fixierten den Umschlag. Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte. In meinem Kopf jagten sich Bilder und Gedanken.

Ich hörte sein Lachen und sah plötzlich seine tiefen, blauen Augen vor mir.

„_Ich muss dich beschützen!"_

„_Du mich? Du weißt doch nicht mal wie man ein Schwert hält!"_

„_Dann bring es mir bei!"_

„_Als ob ich dafür Zeit hätte!"_

„_Dummkopf!"_

„_Du…!"_

Diese Szene spielte sich in meinem Kopf immer und immer wieder ab. Alles begann sich zu drehen, ich sah ihn vor mir, sah das Zimmer und ich erinnerte mich sogar genau an den Geruch.

Das alles war zu viel für mich. Ich schloss die Augen und lehnte mich an das Fensterbrett hinter mir.

Das Herzrasen verwandelte sich in einen stechenden Schmerz und ein dumpfes Gefühl breitete sich in meiner Magengegend aus.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld", flüsterte ich.

Arwyn kam langsam näher und ich spürte ihre Hand auf meinem Arm. Sie wollte mich beruhigen.

Ich wusste, dass sie es gut meinte, aber ich wusste auch, dass sie nichts erwidern konnte, denn auch sie wusste, dass es meine Schuld war.

Der stechende Schmerz war zu einem Pochen abgeklungen und doch tat es weh, es würde immer wehtun.

Ich wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Die Tatsache ein Leben lang mit der Schuld meines Verrates zu leben oder zu wissen, dass er noch irgendwo dort draußen war.

Es gab nun kein Zurück mehr, ich hatte meine Entscheidung getroffen und konnte sie nicht widerrufen.

Egal wie sehr ich es wollte.

„Wieso?" flüsterte ich wieder und öffnete meine Augen.

Arwyn sah mich stumm an.

Wieso hatte ich mich so viele Male gegen meinen Vater gestellt, nur dieses eine Mal nicht?

Wieso hatte ich mich für mein Land und gegen meine Liebe entschieden?

„_Als zukünftiger König musst du lernen, Entscheidungen zu treffen!"_

„_Und was, wenn ich nicht will?"_

„_Das gehört zu deinen Aufgaben, also sei kein Dummkopf!"_

„_Fängst du schon wieder damit an?"_

„_Dummkopf!"  
„Ich warne…"_

„_Mal davon abgesehen, geht es hier bloß darum, welchen Festumhang du zu dem Bankett tragen wirst!"_

„_Ich wüsste da interessantere Dinge, die wir tun könnten…"_

„_Dummkopf!"_

Sein Lachen hallte erneut in meinem Kopf wieder, wurde hin und her geworfen und ich wollte die Augen schließen. Doch ich wusste, wenn ich dies tun würde, würde ich nur wieder seine leuchtend blauen Augen vor mir sehen, und das könnte ich nicht ertragen.

Arwyn sah mich noch immer an und schwieg. Sie hatte keine Antwort, genauso wenig wie ich eine hatte.

„Ich…ich muss gehen, Milady wird sicherlich bald wach sein und es sind nur noch ein paar Stunden bis…" sie unterbrach sich und sah zu mir auf.

„Wir haben noch viel zu tun." Damit drückte sie mir das Kuvert in die Hand und verließ mein Gemach.

Ich sah ihr nach und dann glitt mein Blick über den weißen Umschlag, er fühlte sich unendlich schwer an.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Einerseits brannte ein Teil von mir darauf, diesen Brief zu lesen, doch ich wusste auch, dass er mich endgültig zerstören könnte.

Ich stieß mich von dem Fensterbrett, an dem ich immer noch lehnte, ab und schritt hinüber zu meinem Bett.

Dort ließ ich mich auf die Kante nieder und starrte weiterhin auf das weiße Couvert in meinen Händen.

Wieso hatte mein Vater auch gerade jetzt erkranken müssen?

Aus Angst das Königreich würde nach seinem Tod ohne König dastehen, hatte er eine Eheschließung arrangiert. Er wollte eine Königin an meiner Seite wissen.

Sie war schön, ohne Zweifel. Die langen blonden Haare fielen ihr in Locken über die Schultern, ihre Figur war makellos und ihre Augen waren dunkelbraun, doch verglichen zu seinen waren sie leer und ausdruckslos.

Ich liebte diese Frau nicht, hier ging es einzig und allein um die Produktion von Erben.

Produktion. Wie kalt dieses Wort schon klang.

Nein, das hatte nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Nichts mit der Wärme die sein Körper ausstrahlte, wenn er neben mir lag. Nichts mit seinen weichen Lippen, dem Gefühl von Nähe, wenn ich mit meiner Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare fuhr und nichts mit der Gänsehaut, die sich auf meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, wenn er meinen Namen flüsterte.

Allein der Gedanke daran ließ mich wieder erschauern.

Mittlerweile hatte ich, ohne es zu merken, das Kuvert geöffnet.

Der weiße Umschlag war zu Boden geglitten und ich hielt den Brief in der Hand.

Es war ein einziges weißes Blatt Papier, beschrieben mit schwarzer Tinte. Die Schrift war leicht verwackelt und das Blatt war mit dunklen Flecken übersät. Hatte er geweint?

Natürlich hatte er das, er war schon immer zu emotional gewesen. Wie oft hatte ich unabsichtlich irgendetwas gesagt oder getan, das ihn verletzt hatte? Er wollte es nie zugeben, doch ich sah es in seinen Augen, in seinen tiefen, leuchtenden Augen, die auf einmal trüb wurden, als würden dunkle Wolken über dem Ozean aufziehen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und heftete meinen Blick auf das Blatt Papier in meiner Hand, denn ich merkte, wie ich schon wieder in den blauen Augen, die ich vor mir sah, zu versinken drohte.

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich auf unnatürliche Weise, als ich die ersten Zeilen des Briefes zu lesen begann.

_Mein liebster Prinz,_

_Wenn du dies liest, werde ich nicht mehr da sein, aber das weißt du sicher._

Ich musste fast lachen. Natürlich wusste ich das, aber das war typisch für ihn.

_Ich habe gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, genauso wie du. Obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass es so schnell gehen würde. Vielleicht ging es auch nicht schnell vorbei, sondern ich habe einfach nur das Zeitgefühl verloren und nicht gesehen, dass unsere Zeit vorbei war. Wahrscheinlich rede ich auch schon wieder zu viel, es tut mir leid._

Ein leises Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Ich konnte fast nicht glauben, wie viel ich von ihm in diesem Brief wiederfand.

Er redete wirklich viel, versuchte sich immer zu erklären und sich zu entschuldigen, sogar für Dinge, für die er nichts konnte.

_Eigentlich wollte ich nicht so viel schreiben und glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dir dies lieber selbst gesagt hätte. Doch wir beide wissen, dass ich das nicht fertig gebracht hätte. _

_Ich weiß auch, dass sich heimlich nachts davon zu stehlen nicht fair war und ich verstehe, wenn du nun nichts mehr von mir wissen willst. Jedoch gibt es etwas, dass ich dir sagen muss und ich hoffe, dass du diesen Brief nicht schon längst zerrissen hast._

Meine Hände verkrampften sich und zerknitterten das weiße Blatt Papier dort, wo ich es umklammert hielt.

_Ich wollte, dass du weißt, dass ich stolz auf dich bin. Weißt du noch, wie ich dir gesagt habe, dass du als zukünftiger König lernen musst, Entscheidungen zu treffen? Und dies hast du getan._

_Du hast dich gegen mich und für dein Königreich entschieden. Auch wenn das nicht das war, was ich wollte, so hab ich es natürlich gewusst._

_Du hast gehandelt, wie ein wahrer König handeln würde und das zeigt mir, dass ich etwas richtig gemacht habe._

_Ich liebe dich, das weißt du sicher, und daher bitte ich dich nur um eins: Sei kein Dummkopf. Und vergiss mich nicht._

Ich konnte nicht aufhören, auf den Brief zu starren. Meine Augen glitten immer wieder über die schwarze Schrift, alles war so undeutlich und schien verschwommen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Tränen, die über meine Wangen liefen und mir den Blick verschleierten.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise. Nun hatte er es also doch geschafft.

„_Sei vorsichtig, wir können es uns nicht leisten, den Kronprinzen von England in einem Kampf gegen simple Banditen zu verlieren!"_

„_Diese Banditen bedrohen und terrorisieren mein Volk. Davon mal abgesehen, machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?"_

„…"

„_Ja?"  
„Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen um dich, du Dummkopf!"_

„_Fängst du schon wieder damit an? Und selbst wenn ich sterbe, eins musst du wissen: Kein Mann ist es wert, dass du um ihn weinst!"  
„Du sicherlich nicht, Dummkopf!"_

Soviel dazu, er hatte es also wirklich geschafft. Noch nie im meinem Leben hatte ich für jemanden so viel empfunden, noch nie hatte ich jemanden so sehr gewollt. Das war nicht fair, aber was im Leben war schon fair?

Das Blatt Papier war aus meinen Händen geglitten und zu Boden gefallen, dort lag es nun neben dem weißen Umschlag und es schien als würden mich die Zeilen gefangen halten, immer wieder blieb mein Blick an ihnen hängen.

Plötzlich hörte ich schnelle Schritte auf dem Korridor und meine Tür wurde aufgerissen. Doch ich drehte mich nicht um, denn ich wusste längst, wer dort in der Tür stand.


End file.
